


Ready As I´ll Ever Be.

by Fandomshipps_2201



Series: Dulces historias de Muerte. [9]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26148322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomshipps_2201/pseuds/Fandomshipps_2201
Summary: Era hora de que Spinel fuera escuchada.
Series: Dulces historias de Muerte. [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858345
Kudos: 1





	Ready As I´ll Ever Be.

**Author's Note:**

> Primer Song-fic, en realidad ni se porque hice esto. La inspiración viene de formas misteriosas supongo.

La lluvia caía inmisericorde, los relámpagos surcaban los cielos con furia. Pero toda esa tormenta no era nada a como se sentía por dentro, las gotas de agua caían sobre su piel quemándole pero eso no le importo, sus pupilas rosadas veían toda la destrucción que había causado con su último grito.

El viento movía su cabello quien solo se movía siguiendo aquel compás, el ruido blanco de la tormenta era lo único que escuchaba viendo las estructuras de lo que alguna vez fueron puestos turísticos ahora solo quedaba destrucción.

La molestia no se hizo esperar, ver todo lo que hizo solo hacía que de alguna razón le diera la razón a todos.

Un rayo cruzó el cielo, y dejó ver la figura de Spinel su gema de corazón invertido brillando veía toda la destrucción desde el faro, un brillo rosada iluminaba su figura producto de su arma, el rencor recorriendo su forma física y en su rostro una expresión de odio tan profunda que hacía que cualquiera se intimidara.

A sus espaldas estaba Steven quien con distintas laceraciones algunas goteando sangre tiñendo su ropa de rojo, en su cuello un desestabilizador de forma física que evitaba que se moviera o atacara a la antigua compañera de juegos de Pink. Veía con creciente lastima a la gema, aun cuando fue torturado por ella solo podía ver lo rota que estaba.

-Spinel- Dijo con voz entrecortada el híbrido, los recuerdo de todo lo que ella le hizo y todas las súplicas y gritos que caían en oídos sordos.

-Vaya que la cague, no lo crees Steven?- Dijo Spinel, sin verlo.

-Pues créeme sé que hice algo muy malo. Consecuencias tendré, yo lo sé- Cantó tranquila, llamando la atención de Steven.

-Spinel- La llamó queriendo consolarla.

-¡Silencio!- Usando el control que tenía, envió una descarga que hizo que el diamante se quejara del dolor.

-Soy mala, ¡Muy bien! Más no tuve opción, y justicia por fin yo tendré- Caminando hacía su víctima con elegancia y moviéndose con metódica lentitud vio al pelinegro quien solo veía impotente a la gema rosa.

-El momento llegó, no daré un paso atrás. Solo hay un camino a seguir, y que debo pelear. Estoy lista, muy lista, tan lista!- Su gema brillo y de ella salió el rejuvenecedor que en todo su esplendor fue mostrado.

-¡Lista para triunfar!- Y su mirada se devolvió a la ciudad destruida.

Steven solo vio con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, apenas estas tuvieron contacto con su rostro magullado sano las heridas. Pero se necesitaría mucho más para poder sanar al híbrido.

En Little Homeworld estaban muchos humanos refugiados mientras que las gemas intentaban crear un plan para rescatar a Steven sin que esté fuera herido por Spinel, entre las gemas estaba Jasper quien de brazos cruzados solo esperaba la orden para así rescatar a su diamante.

-El momento llegó. No hay marcha atrás, es el momento de luchar- Llamó la atención Perla, quien veía encima de una tarima a todas con espada en mano.

-La victoria muy cerca está. Y les juro que preparada estoy, ¿Están listas?- Eso hizo que todas las gemas estuvieran determinadas y sacaran sus armas y levantándolas hacia arriba.

-¡Muy lista!- Dijo Amatista, sonriéndole a la gema blanca.

-¡Muy lista!- Coreó la multitud de gemas, Jasper veía con dudas en sus ojos, ni siquiera había invocado su casco.

-¡Lista para triunfar!- Y todas siguieron a la Perla, listas para salvar a Steven.

Jasper solo seguía a las otras, ella ya había intentado derrotar a Spinel por su cuenta y aun podía recordar la forma en que había sido humillada por una gema hecha meramente para entretener. Su orgullo estaba destruido.

Amatista estaba justo a su lado con su látigo fuera.

-¿Crees que podamos con esto?- Le pregunto a la morada quien al verla solo pudo sonreía con determinación y sin ningún rastro de dudas.

-Si estamos juntos te apuesto a que sí!- Le aseguro con una sonrisa a la vez que la tomaba de la mano, la cuarzo que le perteneció alguna vez a Diamante Rosa se llenó de determinación para así poder lo que quedaba del legado de su diamante y así poder ser una de las mejores cuarzos para él.

Spinel solo veía como el líquido de su inyector brillaba entre las grandes grietas de la ciudad.

-Van a escucharme!- Dijo a todo pulmón, su gema brillante con un brillo muy oscuro.

-El momento llegó. No doy paso atrás. Solo hay un camino a seguir.- Cada gema llevaba sus armas, Garnet quien no poseía sus lentes seco sus lágrimas y se los puso para así invocar sus guantes lista para lo que fuera a pasar.

-Estoy lista!- Dijo Bismuto con una de sus manos transformada en un gran mazo.

-Muy listas!- Aseguraron Jasper y Amatista, la gema naranja tenía su casco ya listo.

-Lista para triunfar.- Sentenció la antigua compañera de juegos de Pink, Steven veía con miedo como había vuelto más poderoso su rejuvenecedor para así crear más daño al tocar una gema.


End file.
